Yarn Kirby vs Yarn Yoshi
Important update This has officially been adopted by MadMaxPyro with direct permission from previous owner Gold-Sans Mobile. Here is the evidence. 1424024142461 20150630161505592 20150630173214094 20150701070842401.jpg|McGasher Yarn vs Yarn.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Description Interlude Yarn Kirby Green Greens- Kirby's Epic Yarn Music Extended M''adMaxPyro: We all know Kirby, Nintendo's floating puffball of never-ending cheer and dreams known for swallowing enemies with his inhale ability to copy abilities. '' Max: However, one day Kirby came across a tomato which he ate but this was the tomato of the evil Yin-Yarn which banished Kirby to Patch land in the yarn universe becoming yarn himself. '' 'MadMaxPyro: As Yarn Kirby he doesn't have his inhale ability or his flying puff ability or even his warp star either making him massively de-powered from his regular form. Not to worry though, with his yarn, yarn Kirby is still quite powerful. His trademark attack is whipping opponents with a yarn string, wrapping it around them and able to grab and throw them too. ''' Max: Yarn Kirby is able to transform into a large variety of yarn forms. His most powerful attack comes in the form of his weight ability able to jump in the air and transform into a weight to crush enemies below. Yarn Kirby is also indestructible in this form but can't move around with it. It's the equivalent of Stone Kirby. MadMaxPyro: Yarn Kirby can also transform into many different vehicles starting with a car. As a car, Yarn Kirby can move fast, jump higher, and of course run over enemies. '' Max: As a train Yarn Kirby is strong enough to plow through solid blocks and can create tracks to drive on. '' '' ''MadMaxPyro: Or he can transform into the best vehicle the off-roader a larger-sized monster truck with deadly wheels that would really hurt to get run over by. The off-roader also has faster top-speed than the car but less acceleration. '' Max: As the digger Yarn Kirby can drill through things with a drill. ''MadMaxPyro: But when Yarn Kirby wants to get really lethal he transforms into the tankbot. This awesome tank shoots giant missiles and even has a boxing glove inside to punch enemies. Give me one! '' ''Max: Yarn Kirby can also transform into a rocket to fly and shoot stars at enemies. '' ''MadMaxPyro: And as a saucer Yarn Kirby can also fly and absorb enemies. '' '''Max: As the fire engine Yarn Kirby can shoot blasts of water that are so powerful that it's able to temporarily put out lava. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Yarn Kirby as a submarine can swim underwater and is the only transformation of Yarn Kirby that allows him to use the yarn whip that he has in base form. '' ''Max: As a dolphin Yarn Kirby can swim much faster than the submarine, jump high out of water, balance things on his nose, and can even perform a powerful surge attack. '' ''MadMaxPyro: And lastly Yarn Kirby can transform into a parachute to slow his descent from falls. '' Max: Yarn Kirby has accomplished amazing things even able to defeat the powerful Yin-Yarn but of course Yarn Kirby's fault still remains... ''MadMaxPyro: Let me guess, his weakness is cats? ''' ''Max: ...NO! Yarn Kirby's fault is just that he is simply not nearly as powerful as his original counterpart, Kirby. Even so though Yarn Kirby is still a terrifying pink powerhouse. ( Yarn Kirby whips and defeats Yarn King Dedede and does a victory dance.) Yarn Yoshi Pre-Battle FIGHT! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:MadMaxPyro